


The Warmth Of The Sun

by ShadCat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Ignis Scientia, Blindness, Canon Timeline, Eventual Romance, Galdin Quay (Final Fantasy XV), M/M, Noctis survives, Older Ignis Scientia, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadCat/pseuds/ShadCat
Summary: It's been a year since Noctis defeated the darkness and got his life back as a gift from the gods.Ignis is concerned with his blindness in this saved world. But he meets an old acquaintance again and it's just nice to talk to him.
Relationships: Dino Ghiranze/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	The Warmth Of The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wanted to deal with a new topic.  
> The relationship between Dino and Ignis could lead to a possible romance. I hope you like it :)

His world was still shrouded in darkness.

Ignis didn't regret any of his decisions. He had chosen this way to protect his king and thus his little brother. He would do it again anytime.

But when the sun first rose after 10 years of darkness and the other three couldn't stop talking about the beauty, Ignis felt a slight pain deep in his chest. He was the only one who noticed no difference. It was as dark as it has been every day since that day in Altissia.

At that moment no one paid any attention to him, which Ignis was grateful for. Gladio had put his arm over his shoulders and said in a loud voice:

"The sun! It really rose again!"

Prompto's voice almost rolled over, while the click of the camera sounded in a steady flow.

"The night is over! _OVER!_ "

Ignis didn't know what he was expecting at that moment. Of course, his eyes wouldn't heal just because the eternal night was defeated. But he still had expected something special for himself. Perhaps he had even hoped for a bright flickering behind his eyelids? A sign that all the time was enough to bring a little healing?

But there was nothing there, only darkness.

It was the moment when he felt Noctis’ arm. The king wrapped his arm around his back as he pulled him to his side. The advisor could feel his body heat and smell the familiar fragrance. Yes, this was the real gift from the gods. Noctis had fulfilled his fate without hesitation and thus accepted his premature death. The gods had given him back his life as a reward for his commitment. Noctis could continue to live with them. He was allowed to be the true king, who for Ignis, despite his many mistakes, he has always been.

"Just a moment, Iggy."

Noctis’ voice sounded warm. The advisor couldn't imagine what had happened to him in the crystal in the past 10 years, just like the other three friends. But whatever it was, Noctis had grown up.

Still, he wondered what to wait for?

"Ah, now."

Now the advisor could feel it. A tickling, gentle warmth on his face which he had already forgotten. A sweet greeting. A feeling that reminded him of hope and light.

Ignis felt the warmth of the sun on his face. Even if he couldn't see that glow, he could still feel it. After these long 10 years, he had really forgotten the warmth of the sun.

"...thank you, Noctis."

Ignis’ answer was gentle, while a smile tugged on his face. He felt the peculiarity of the first dawn that his three companions had just experienced.

They had really made it. They had really conquered the dark. All the pain they had been through, all the misfortune, all the dead, none of it had been in vain. They had fulfilled their fate and survived it.

"It is wonderful."

Ignis’ voice was almost dreamy as he turned his face towards the sun and took the sunglasses off his face. The glass shouldn't prevent him from feeling this warmth. He heard Promptos and Gladios excited voices and felt Noctis at his side, who answered softly:

"How true."

~

That moment was a year ago.

The true king had conquered darkness over a year ago and had taken on his role as king. They had found that rebuilding that broken world was even more difficult than defeating the dark.

Noctis had a very difficult job. Insomnia had to be rebuilt and people had to be cared for. The world was a mess and he was the only person who could make this chaos take shape again.

The three of them didn't leave his side for a day. Gladio had taken on his role as the king's shield and was also very proud to serve this king. Prompto and Noctis almost seemed to stick together as much time they spent together. As if they were afraid that if they moved too far, they could lose their best friend again.

Ignis himself had taken on the role of advisor that he had worked on all his life. And without praising himself, he would say that he was doing well. However, his blindness was still a problem here. As a advisor his job included to process all of the king's documents. He should answer the letters for which the king lacked the time and he should read through all the contracts in order to be able to advise him properly. None of this was possible for him. Someone had to read the documents aloud to him and someone else had to write everything handwritten for him. Even if Prompto liked to do it, he _shouldn't_ have to. These were tasks that he was supposed to do himself.  
After all, today everything was about technology and his laptop was adapted to his circumstances. He could type himself and also had programs that read aloud to him. Still, everything was more cumbersome than Ignis wished. His task was to support Noctis, not to cause it any more difficulties.

In his role as king, Noctis made two important decisions that Ignis greatly appreciated.

The first was not to renew the wall. Everyone could now enter Insomnia and no one was excluded.

The second was not to make the same mistake as his father. King Regis had been a very good king. But he had neglected everything else. He had had no friends other than his shield, no privacy, and even no time for his own son. Noctis had decided that his friends, who were his family, were as important to him as the kingdom itself. So they took a weekend off for themselves every few weeks.

The four of them drove together to a place they knew from their long journey and wore civilian clothes so that they could not be recognized directly. Which was in vain, since everyone immediately recognized the king who made this life possible. But well, they kept trying.

They had gone to Galdin Quay this weekend. The car ride had been characterized by funny, pleasant conversations, even if Ignis was still nervous about not seeing anything while he was in the car.

Prompto had been the driver in the 10 years of darkness. Because he couldn't see anything and Gladio still didn't have a driver's license. It was the only option. By now Ignis had got used to it when the little blonde was on the steering wheel. But when the king picked up the steering wheel after such a long break, Ignis had been nervous. But his worries had been in vain. Noctis had driven well and they had arrived safely.

When they arrived at Galdin Quay, which had been rebuilt after being destroyed, they had eaten something delicious first. None of the four had said a word that a new cook was serving them. Coctura was nowhere to be seen and her recipes were gone with her. New dishes were on the menu, even if they were just as tasty. The friends had gotten used to the fact that the people they could no longer find had mostly died. Many people had died in the endless night.

After eating, they then considered what they wanted to do until nightfall. Noctis wanted to go fishing and Prompto wanted to go with him to take photos on the beach. Gladio meanwhile wanted to go swimming. He could remain inconspicuously near the king in the event of a sudden attack. Even if it was unlikely.

Meanwhile, Ignis smiled and said that he wanted to stay here. He would sit on one of the many benches with a glass of wine and enjoy the peace.

At his request, the three others remained silent, as if not sure what to make of it. In the dark they had barely been able to see more than he had. That's why they had almost forgotten his blindness. But since the sun was back, the topic was more present again.

Ignis had his life completely under control. He didn't need a cane to find his way around, even if he always had one with him for an emergency. He could cook again and do almost everything like a sighted man.

But to some extent they were right. Ignis wasn't comfortable with swimming. In the event of submersion, he could not see where the top and bottom were. He still enjoyed accompanying Noctis on fishing. But he couldn't see the fish anymore and to find out what dishes their skin or meat was good for, he would have to touch them. Who wanted to touch a lot of dead fish?

But because of him, they didn't have to give up their fun. He would really enjoy listening to the sea for a while.

After a short conversation and after the brown-haired man had assured them that he really wanted this, the other three had left.

Ignis himself had ordered his glass of red wine and was sitting on one of the round benches in the back. The sun warms the back of his head and for some time he really only listens to the surroundings. He heard the murmur of the people and took their opinion of the new kingdom. A very positive opinion, as he was pleased.

The sea rustled behind him and he heard the roar of the ferries, which were now running regularly again. From a distance, the advisor even thought he heard his friends' voices. His ears were incredibly sharp.

That's why he heard the steps coming towards him from afar. But their walk was calm and familiar, even if Ignis did not immediately recognize who they belonged to. He knew he needed to know this person, but it had to be someone he hadn't seen in a long time.

Well, he would be surprised.

It was only a few moments before someone dropped onto the bench next to him.

"Ah! If that's not the Prince's entourage! I wasn't expecting to see you four together again here."

Since becoming blind, Ignis no longer turned his face to the people when they spoke to him. It was much more practical if he turned his ear to them. But with that familiar voice, Ignis couldn't help but turn briefly to the source of the voice.

"Dino. What a nice fact that you're still alive."

Ignis smiled as he said his words and turned his face forward again.

When he commented, the jewelry maker laughed. Even if his voice sounded heavier than before.

"Yes, I'm also surprised. We don't know which wood we're cut from until we're really challenged, don't we?"

The advisor could only agree with these words.

"What are you four doing here? Are you looking for work again?"

Dino laughed and asked his question, and Ignis was still smiling, even if he had to say that the other man had probably not given up his usual questions from the time of his reporter job.

"No, we have enough work to do. We just take a few days off. The sea should be very relaxing at this time of year."

Ignis replied in a calm voice, thinking that he would like to see what Dino looked like now. He still had the same picture of Dino in mind as he had 11 years ago. Young and fancy.

“Yeah, the sea really is. Well, I have to say that you really deserve a break. People are really grateful to you, do you know that? Hardly anyone speaks badly of the new king. They are grateful for being saved from the dark and have so far a consistently positive opinion of the new policy.”

Of course Ignis had known about that. Still, it made him incredibly relieved that a man of the people who didn't have to lie to him confirmed this opinion.

"I'm relieved to hear that."

Ignis let the genuine relief be part of his voice. Dino had been little more than an informant and client on their trip. Still, the latter had never betrayed them, even if the empire would have rewarded him richly for it. In addition, he had always expressed concern in his voice about difficult tasks and advised them to only take care of it if they felt up to it. In the end, Dino was probably a good person and Ignis decided to trust him accordingly.

They were silent for a while before the other's voice could be heard again. Quieter than before.

"May I ask you what happened to your eyes?"

Ignis smiled briefly at the question. That was probably the question he was asked the most since that day in Altissia.

"We all had to sacrifice something to defeat the Eternal Darkness."

Dino didn't answer, but Ignis could imagine that he nodded. Nevertheless, he was surprised that he found the jewelry maker here.

"But what about you? You wanted to open your own business, didn't you? Now people no longer need protection against the daemons, but gemstones with special abilities are always in demand. So why are you still here?"

When asked, Dino laughed again. The small-sounding but gentle laugh he had had over 11 years ago.

"Well, that's a very personal question. But I asked you a personal question first, so it's my fault, isn't it?"

With the surprisingly frank words, Ignis was about to reply that Dino didn't have to answer him. The question had been insensitive, even if he hadn't been aware of it. But the moment Ignis opened his mouth, the other man put his hand on his shoulder to stop him.

“No, it's fine. I've been to Galdin Quay so many times because Coctura was my girlfriend. I just wanted to spend inconspicuous time with her. You know, I worked on an engagement ring for her all the time. After everything was over, I wanted to ask her if she wanted to marry me. But Coctura fell victim to the daemons in the first year of darkness."

Ignis could feel his pain. In fact, the advisor was not surprised that the two had had a relationship. He had even suspected it. The looks the two had given each other had been clear. Nevertheless, that story took on such a dark tone that it hit Ignis himself internally. It reminded him that many people had lost much more than their eyesight.

The darkness had claimed so many victims. The remaining ones often suffered more than those who died.

"I'm really sorry for your loss."

The counselor's voice was full of empathy as he put his hand on the other man's shoulder. He squeezed his warm shoulder briefly sympathetically before lowering his hand again.

The advisor felt the draft as Dino gestured through the air with his hand. In a calm but grateful voice, he replied:

“Thank you. But it's been a decade now. It's okay by now. I can now speak about it without feeling this deep pain. It is true that they say that all wounds heal over the years. Even if I still like to come here. I always felt most comfortable here, so I stopped by every now and then and lingered on the old days."

Ignis could understand that. In the ten years when Noctis had disappeared, they had always had to think about what it would be like if the black-haired never returned. It had been a terrible, painful thought, but at some point, they had got used to it. Even if they had never given up hope. They would have waited for Noctis until her death.

“I'm glad you're here today. It's really comforting to meet people from the past and to be reminded we didn't lose everyone along the way.”

Ignis smiled as he said his words and Dino laughed softly. They were silent side by side for a while. But it was a nice silence. A warm, pleasant one.

“Well, as long as you are here, we can spend more time together, if you wish. I haven't planned anything else for this weekend and it would be nice to collect some new memories and not just mourn the past. What do you think?”

Oh?

A pleasantly surprised expression pulled Ignis’ face. Did he mean...?

Well, why not? So far he has had a very positive impression of Dino and who knows what the future holds. Because the other man was right. There was no point in just thinking about the past. They lived in the here and now.

Ignis smiled and felt the warm sun warm his back.

"I would feel honored."


End file.
